Burning
|type = Melee |hat = Tiara-like circlet with a flame motif on the front, with arms being aflame at all times |elements = Sizzle |powers = Lights fuses, destroys Metal Blocks |icon = |enemies = Flamer, Bobo, Burnis, Galbo, Magoo, Transformer, Bukiset (fire sword) |mini-bosses = Fire Lion, Batafire, Efrite, Boboo, Master Hand's bullets |bosses = Mr. Bright's stars ( ), Miracle Matter's fireballs (fire form), Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's bullets, Moley's oil cans }} Burning, also called FireBall, Flame, or Burn,[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/blockball/instruction/bb0607.jpg Kirby's Block Ball instruction booklet][http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/kirby64/instruction/page12and13.jpg Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards instruction booklet] is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information It is often merged with the Fire ability mainly because of its simplistic form of attack. In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby: Canvas Curse, the actual Fire ability is absent, although Burning appears to be its replacement. When the Burning ability is used in conjunction with an Animal Friend (with the exception of Kine) underwater, its range and power are greatly reduced. Kirby gets this ability when he inhales an enemy that constantly radiates heat around itself, the most common being Flamer. When the ability is used, Kirby is wrapped in a coat of flames and then charges forward at super speed, burning any enemy he goes through. It is able to light fuses, and in all games (except for Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra), it can break through Metal Blocks. Because of its absence as its own ability in ''Kirby Super Star, Burning didn't receive its hat until Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, alongside Hammer, Spark, Hi-Jump, and others. Burning Kirby wears a bejeweled tiara, and he's constantly holding flames in his hands. In Kirby's Dream Course While Burning is often considered a "safe" ability in platformer games due to its generous window of invincibility, it is an extremely dangerous and uncontrollable ability in Kirby's Dream Course. Activating it in this game will immediately launch Kirby forward at tremendous speed, reaching his top possible speed, which will often lead to him overshooting and ending up outside the course. It is best used in very large holes with a lot of ground to cover, or to ricochet for a long time inside of closed mazes of green bumpers without any elevation changes that might fling Kirby outside of them. If activated in the air, Kirby's altitude will not change for as long as the fire lasts. Moveset Animal Friends In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Burning appears as Kirby's dash attack that turns him into a fireball as he plows though his foes. Unlike the original game incarnations, the attack cannot fly through the air as Kirby will begin to fall should he dash attack toward and over a ledge. This attack was replaced with Yo-Yo's Break Spin attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]; this was reverted in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, however. Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Burning ability's name varies significantly throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is バーニング (Bāningu), meaning Burning. Its German name is Feuerball, meaning Fireball. Its Spanish name is Llama, meaning Flame. Its French name is Brûlure, meaning Burn; however, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it was called Torche, meaning Torch. Its Italian name is Meteora, meaning Meteor. Finally, its Chinese name is 烈焰 (Lièyàn), meaning Flame. Trivia *Despite its various name changes in English, Burning was always called "Burning" in Japanese, being written in English text in its icon in Kirby's Adventure. **The Japanese version's ability icons are the same as the English versions, with this being the only exception. Most other HUD icons that aren't abilities have Japanese text. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the trophy for Fire Kirby erroneously states that it appeared in Kirby: Canvas Curse, when it was actually Burning that appeared. *Oddly, Burning cannot be used underwater in Kirby: Canvas Curse, despite that most other abilities can, and Burning has been usable underwater previously. **Although, it could be a nod where water puts out fire. *This is the first Copy Ability to be renamed in a subsequent Kirby title; the second is Smash Bros. and the third is Cleaning. *Despite being the more limited Copy Ability between Fire and itself, Burning appeared in more games than Fire up until its last appearance, Kirby: Canvas Curse, the ninth game it was included in; Fire's ninth game was Kirby: Triple Deluxe, released nine years later. *This is one of the few abilities to change the appearance of Kirby's hands. Others include Ghost, where Kirby's hands become ghost-like, UFO, where his hands disappear entirely, Animal, where his hands have claws, and ESP, where his hands hold psychic energy. *Despite lunging straight forward normally, Kirby twists when doing this move in the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Burning" Introduction Video Artwork KA Burning.png|Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Burning.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Burning.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Burning.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Burning.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KCC Burning.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Burning.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery KA_Fireball.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Burning.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Sprites Ability Kirby Burning 15587.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Other Ability Icons Adv fireball.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Burning Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Burning_icon_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Fire_Icon_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Burning_icon.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Burning Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Fire_icon.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' BurningiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Feuerball es:Llama fr:Brûlure it:Meteora ja:バーニング ru:Горение zh:烈焰 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities